A passive optical network (PON) is a point-to-multipoint, fiber to premises network architecture in which optical splitters are used to enable a single optical fiber to serve multiple premises (e.g., customers or end users). A PON may include an optical line termination and an optical network termination or terminal (ONT) interconnected by a passive optical distribution network (ODN). One or more optical line terminations may be located at a service provider's central office. One or more ONTs may be located at customers' premises. An optical line termination may include one or more optical line terminals (OLTs or PON-LTs) that communicate with a unique set of ONTs, and there may be a one-to-many relationship between an OLT and the ONTs. Downstream or broadcast traffic (e.g., optical signals) may be broadcast from an OLT to all associated ONTs. The downstream or broadcast traffic may be addressed to specific ONTs and unaddressed ONTs may ignore the traffic, and encryption may be used to prevent eavesdropping. Upstream traffic (e.g., optical signals) may be sent from the ONTs to an associated OLT, and the optical line termination may combine the upstream traffic from all of its OLTs using a multiple access protocol.
A gigabit PON (G-PON) is a PON that supports higher traffic rates, enhanced security, and Layer 2 protocols. Downstream or broadcast traffic in a G-PON may be broadcast from each OLT to ONTs associated with the OLT at a data rate of “2.5” gigabits per second (G/s or Gbps). Upstream traffic may be sent from each ONT to the OLT at a data rate of “1.25” G/s. A G-PON may provide different services (e.g., video (e.g., television), data (e.g., high-speed Internet access), and/or voice (e.g., telephone) services) over a single optical connection with each ONT.